sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Equipment comes in two forms; equippable items that give permanent bonuses whilst worn and active items that can have a wide variety of effects, but need to be activated from the inventory. For a list of items that can be used during skill checks, see Tools Equippable Items Equippable items are anything that the character can wear on their person, usually for a permanent bonus. Each piece is equipped like armor; still occupying slots in the inventory whilst worn and only one piece may be added to each slot at a time. Ancient Tholos Artifact A Morrigi neck pieces that enhances the attributes of the wearer Location: Neck *Increases Might, Finesse and Brains by 5 1.0.2.0 Cloaking Belt An advanced field tech that reduces the wearer to a blur and makes them very hard to see. Charges: 5 (rechargeable) Location: Waist * Lasts 5 turns per charge. Coding Avatar This AI personality is dedicated to doing large and complex coding tasks within moments in order to aid the user. In order to activate, right click and equip. It runs off a small permanent energizer and never requires recharging. Location: Left Arm *+30 Computer skill *Can be used for a 'free' bonus when using computers *Does not need to be recharged Force Field Belt Projects a field around the wearer that absorbs all damage but overloads if it absorbs too much damage. Runs out of power over time. Charges: 3 (rechargeable) Location: Waist * Provides 5 turns of invulnerability to damage and any associated status effects per charge. * Can be destroyed if it absorbs too much damage in a single strike (e.g. one rocket on normal difficulty) Grav Boots This is a craftable piece of equipment. See the Recipes page for the crafting recipe. Boots from a light armor set modified with an anti gravity element. the wearers weight is reduced so that they no longer set off floor traps Location: Feet * Walking over traps no longer sets them off. * Allows character to walk over detected traps. Image Inducer A holographic device that projects a disguise image over the wearer for a short time. The process requires invasive linking to the wearer to do so. If the belt is removed it is destroyed. Location: Waist * Lasts 100 turns and is then destroyed. * Allows the player to pass by enemies without causing them to attack. * If player attacks while disguised, the target will still retaliate. Response from nearby enemies will vary however. Lifter Pack This is a craftable piece of equipment. See the Recipes page for the crafting recipe. Small grav lifters that can be placed in the lining of a backpack and allow for the carrying of heavier loads. Equip to use. * Adds 12 inventory slots. Since it takes up 1 space in inventory it effectively increases inventory space by 11 slots * Doesn't actually equip to the character screen, but instead "equips" to the backpack, taking up one space * Only one can be equipped. Liir Health Medallion Liir regeneration device which heals the wearer over time. Location: Neck *Increases player regeneration to +1hp/moment Phase Gloves A sophisticated phase shift device embedded in a set of superconductive weave gloves that allows the wearer to pass their fingers into a lock mechanism and release it Location: Left Arm *+20 Lockpick *Can be used for a 'free' bonus when using lockpick skill *Does not need to be recharged Pocket Tesseract A very high tech device that curves a small piece of space time in on itself in order to create a pouch with the storage size of a crate. Location: Waist *Increases inventory by 24 slots, since it is carried in the inventory and takes up 2 slots it effectively increases inventory space by 22 slots Quantum Scan Helmet This is a craftable piece of equipment. See the Recipes page for the crafting recipe. A helmet sensor system that allows the wearer to see through obstacles. Location: Head * Gives the player a 360° line of sight. * Allows the player to see everything within the normal sight range of 10 squares, even through walls. * Will not prevent the user from being blinded. Reflector Belt An advanced field projector belt with the ability to turn any attack back on itself 25% of the time. However, the belt is unstable and can be overloaded. Location: Waist *25% chance of reflecting an attack, preventing any damage to the player and injuring the enemy instead *Reflecting too much damage too quickly causes the belt to be destroyed Silver Era Bracers Ancient Tarka steel bracers that double the wearers regeneration rate and increase melee damage by 2. Location: Right Arm Durability: 30 *Increases health regeneration rate * +2 Melee damage Targeting Helm This is a craftable piece of equipment. See the Recipes page for the crafting recipe. An on board targeting and prediction system meshed with optics to give the wearer a 15% bonus to long range combat. Location: Head *+15 to Pistol, Rifle, Assault and Heavy weapon skills Utility Belt Increases inventory size when equipped. Location: Waist *Increases inventory by one row, since it is carried in the inventory and takes up 2 slots it effectively increases inventory space by 4 slots Active Items Morrigi Med Drone A small hovering medical sphere that automatically aids in healing Charges: 5 (rechargeable) * Heals 1 HP per turn, in addition to any other regeneration Motion sensor This compact motion sensor will light up the presence of moving monsters in a large area around the user. Right click or place in ready bar to activate. Charges: 8 (rechargable) *The monsters are only revealed in the map view. It can be used to detect disguised monsters. The engineer starts with this item.